


Never leave me

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NKOTB 2015 cruise and it's the last night on the boat and after Donnie tells Jon he may have married Harley but he will never leave Donnie the muse came up with this short 1-shot story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never leave me

Never leave me

 

“So, I can never leave you.” Jon says as he and Donnie are walking back to their cabin.

“Damn straight!” Donnie replies wrapping his arm around Jon's waist.

He looks over at his fellow band mate and lover and smiles, “who says I ever want to?” 

Donnie turns his head to Jon and smiles at him before stopping to look down the hall before planting a gentle kiss upon Jon's lips.

“I want to make love to you so badly right now Jon, it's the last night of the cruise and we should go out with a bang.” Donnie whispers.

Jon chuckles, “We started this cruise off with a bang, not that I am complaining, I would love it if we made love while this boat ports back.” 

They reach their cabin and Donnie quickly inserts his room key. He pulls Jon inside their cabin and pushes him up against the door leaning his forehead against his.

“I love you so much Jon, you do realize you can never leave me again.” Donnie whispers.

Jon's eyes well up as he lets go of the breath he had been holding and he reaches his hands up to cup Donnie's face.

“You have nothing to worry about babe, I will never leave you, I love you too much to ever do that again.” Jon says kissing him.

Donnie closes his eyes and pulls Jon into his arms kissing him passionately as he backs him towards the bed. He stops when he feels that the back of Jon's legs have hit the bed and he leans back looking deep into Jon's eyes. Jon keeps his eyes on Donnie as he lowers himself to his knees and starts unzipping his pants. Their eyes never leave each others when Jon pulls down Donnie's pants letting them pool around his ankles.

“Going commando again tonight huh Donnie.” Jon says smirking.

“You know it babe!” Donnie says smiling.

Jon grabs Donnie's cock and starts to stroke it with long, slow strokes just as some precome is starting to dribble out.

Donnie lets out a moan as Jon watches how his lover reacts to his touch. 

“Oh Jon, don't tease me.” Donnie whispers.

Jon then takes his cock and starts sucking on the tip making Donnie start to buck into his mouth. Jon lets go of Donnie's cock and starts sucking in and out making sure he relaxes his throat. Donnie reaches down and grabs a hold of Jon's head and guides himself in and out of Jon's mouth. 

“That feels so good baby, don't stop!” Donnie moans.

Jon reaches up and grabs the back of Donnie's thighs and pushes his mouth in further so that he can feel the tip of Donnie's cock in the back of this throat. 

“Oh god babe, I'm gonna come!” Donnie shouts.

Jon starts to move faster and faster and takes him deeper before feeling his release in the back of his throat as he swallows every last drop. 

“Your mouth never ceases to amaze me Jon.” Donnie whispers.

Jon smiles as he gets up off the floor and Donnie reaches for him and their lips crush into each other. Donnie licks the inside of his mouth and moans when he tastes himself and slowly lowers Jon onto the bed. He stops kissing him only to take off their shirts and then lowers his lips to Jon's again. Donnie then lowers his mouth to Jon's neck and sucks gently knowing there will be a mark there but doesn't care. Harley knows what goes on during these cruises and hell he has even been with them a few times. But this moment is about them, and the fact that even though Jon is married to Harley, he will never leave him. 

“I love you Jon.” Donnie whispers.

Jon opens his eyes and looks into Donnie's, “I love you too, make love to me please Donnie.”

Donnie smiles as he undoes Jon's pants pulling them and his underwear off and tossing them aside. He reaches over to the night stand and pulls out some lube. He opens it up and squirts some onto his finger and Jon's hole. 

“As you wish babe.” Donnie whispers as he inserts his finger inside Jon.

Jon moans as Donnie pushes his finger inside him opening him up. With his other hand Donnie starts to stroke Jon's hard cock. He then inserts another finger inside Jon and starts pushing in and out scissoring his fingers inside him and making him writhe and throw his head back.

“Feel good baby?” Donnie whispers.

“Yes, oh god yes!” Jon moans.

A third finger is added and now Donnie is hitting his sweet spot and makes him buck up and cries out.

“Please Donnie, I need you inside me, please.” Jon begs.

Donnie smiles and leans back over to the night stand and grabs a condom and the lube again. He tears the foil packet open and unrolls the condom on to his length then squirts some lube on himself and puts Jon's legs on his shoulders and slowly slides himself inside Jon.

Jon gasps as Donnie goes deeper and deeper eventually bottoming out. Jon is panting and moaning as Donnie starts to move. 

“Oh god Donnie, that feels so good!” Jon moans.

Donnie leans down taking Jon's mouth with his and kisses him as he moves. He gives short, quick thrusts as he reaches down and grabs Jon's cock again stroking it with the rhythm of his thrusts.

“Oh Jon, you feel so good, I love you so much.” Donnie whispers.

Jon moans and opens his eyes to watch Donnie as he reaches up and grabs Donnie's head pulling it down to his as Donnie quickens his pace. 

“Oh fuck Donnie, just like that!” Jon growls.

Donnie's quick, jabbing thrusts become harder and harder and he knows Jon is close, he can feel it.

“You gonna come for me baby?” Donnie moans.

“Yes babe.” Jon moans.

Donnie picks up the pace on stroking Jon's cock and a moment later he comes all over Donnie's hand and his own chest as he cries out his orgasm. Donnie does a few more quick thrusts before he finds his own release crying out Jon's name.

As they are lying there wrapped in each others arms Donnie looks down at Jon and smiles wondering how he can be so lucky. He kisses the top of Jon's head and gives him another squeeze.

“I love you so much Jon, you mean the world to me, never leave me.” Donnie whispers.

As he is drifting off to sleep he hears Jon say, “Will never leave you.”

THE END


End file.
